On to One Piece!
by SmirkJr
Summary: Follow the Straw Hats as they land on a huge island, and what happens there and after they leave. Sorry, buy I cannot summarize very well. Crossover (no characters from other series, though... probably). I will eventually add romance into the mix, got plans for that.


Hey, people. I have had this idea for a long friggin while, and now, I have started it. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any piece thereof. I also don't own any of the other stuff you may recognize from other media.

::::::::::::::::::::

The Straw Hat Pirates were sailing the seas of the New World for the first time and they're just as loud as ever...

"GET BACK HERE, YOU RUBBER-BRAINED MORON!"

"WHY?!"

"SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BUT I WAS HUNGRY!"

Yep, just another average day aboard the Thousand Sunny. Again, Luffy stole food from the fridge, and again, Sanji started chasing him. Nobody really got worried for Luffy anymore, since usually, Sanji gave up because Nami asked him to. The most they ever had to worry were the couple of occasions where Sanji managed to catch his captain and kick him into the sea, where Nami usually made him get the captain back. Even after two years, not much changed...

Here Luffy was just munching on a drumstick the size of his head while running for his life.

"They're certainly running around a lot. Yohohohoho!" the Sunny's resident creeper skeleton laughed.

"Does he ever get tired of being chased by Sanji for stealing from the fridge?" Franky asked rhetorically.

"I'm not sure he's even connected the dots," Usopp answered.

"Oh, it doesn't happen _that_ often," Robin said, turning a page in her book _._

Most of the members were on deck, the only absences being the captain and cook, the swordsman, who was working out in the crow's nest, and the navigator, who was in the shower. Franky was enjoying the fresh air he didn't normally get in his workshop, Usopp was fishing with Chopper, Robin was lounging on her deck chair with her fiction novel. Nothing much happened for a half hour, aside from Nami finishing up and dragging an unconscious and beaten Luffy and an equally bruised Sanji onto the deck, letting their heads hit the grass with a _thump._

"Hey, I see land!" Usopp called.

"Really? We only just surfaced from Fishman Island this morning," Nami commented in surprise.

"See for yourself," he responded back. She walked over to the side of the ship and, sure enough, saw an island with a volcano on it, billowing smoke. She also noticed the swirling clouds above upon closer inspection with binoculars. No, really, swirling.

"Swirling clouds? That's strange..." Nami said to herself.

"Ooh, that place looks fun! Let's go!" Luffy said cheerfully, still eating through his bumpy face.

Nami hesitated. "Well, I _am_ running out of paper," she added.

"And we need to restock on food after this rubber-brain's latest raid," Sanji continued, panting and pointing a finger at the captain, his face already bump-free.

"Alright, head for the island!" Nami called, the rest of the crew moving wildly to turn the ship.

...

They had eventually reached the huge dock and split up. This time, Brooke, Franky, and Zoro decided to stay behind and guard the ship while Sanji went with the ladies (like usual) and Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp went together around town. A sign at the dock showed that the island was named Irony Island and the port city was named Confusion City. It was by no means small, even for a town. There were roads paved with a unique stone that shimmered a couple different colors with each step. There were all sorts of shops and restaurants, but only one tavern (even if it _was_ huge) and it was filled with outlaws. There appeared to be one central square with a cliff drop on one side and two smaller squares on the outskirts of the main square. Luffy's group were walking through the main square, by all the food carts in the middle.

"Wow, this place is a lot like Mock Town. So many outlaws..." Usopp commented, shivering.

"You mean the town we went to back at Jaya?" Chopper asked. Usopp confirmed it.

Luffy laughed. "That brings back a lot of memories!" he said cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful, Luffy? Didn't you meet Bellamy and that Blackbeard guy there?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Yeah, but Bellamy turned out to be a good guy," Luffy protested.

"Did one of you just say 'Blackbeard'?" a passerby thug asked. He looked like he just saw a ghost. Or maybe a whole roomful.

"Yeah. Why?" Luffy responded.

"You don't know? Blackbeard's here on this island right now looking for some big-shot pirates. Said he had some unfinished business with them. I'd hate to be the stupid fellows who made him mad," another passerby said abruptly, laughing at the 'stupid pirates'.

Usopp laughed nervously. "Heheheh... yeah..."

"Oh, he's looking for-mmmph!" Luffy started his words, only for Usopp to cover his mouth before he finished, Usopp himself trembling terribly, while Chopper just stood there naively.

Usopp dragged Luffy into a nearby alley and released his hold on Luffy's mouth, causing him to gasp for air. "Why'd you do that, Usopp?" he asked.

"You wanna know why I did that?! How can you not tell?! Blackbeard is on this island looking for us and you wanna tell a couple random pirates that he's looking for your crew?! How stupid are you?!" he whisper-shouted, hardly able to keep the fear out of his voice. He slapped Luffy repeatedly, until a swollen black bruise appeared on his cheek.

"Seriously, Luffy! I just can't believe you sometimes!" Chopper loudly whispered, joining Usopp by slapping Luffy on the other side.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" a calm voice came from the entrance to the alley. Usopp and Luffy turned to see a single small man with long spiky blonde hair, instead of a gang of vicious pirates like Usopp was expecting. Also, he lacked visible muscle and had a single katana sheathed on his belt. He was wearing a black beanie with a unique button on it and a dark cloak, giving him the look of an old man. Under that cloak, he wore a leather jacket, t-shirt, and long pants, all black. His hands had black fingerless gloves on them. He seemed too calm to just be some random pirate walking in on someone slapping someone else. If anything, his scariest feature had to be his eyepatch covering one of his eyes. His other eye was purple. He had his hand on the sheath of his katana. Chopper and Usopp screamed. "Why is he on the ground?" the man asked.

"Nononononono, you got it all wrong! He'smystupidfriendandheneverlistenstoawordIsayandhejust-"

"Please calm down, Long-Nose. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. I was just curious to know why you were slapping your captain repeatedly in an alleyway of an outlaw town for no apparent reason." His voice was calm, but there was a hint of soothing in it hidden under all that cheek.

"Oh... Wait, you know he's my captain?" Usopp asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah. You're Usopp, right? And that's Monkey D. Luffy on the ground, right? And I'm pretty sure the raccoon is Tony Tony Chopper," the man asked, helping Luffy up. He then held up the wanted posters of Sogeking, Chopper, and Luffy.

"I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper shouted indignantly.

"Hey, how'd you know my name?" Usopp wondered.

"Thanks. And yep, that's me," Luffy responded as he got up, "What's your name?" he added.

"I'm Chazo. I was actually looking for you Straw Hats. You mind if I treat you to lunch?" he offered, causing Usopp to look sad at being ignored and Luffy to drool.

Usopp then showed his skepticism. "Hmm... why?" he asked cautiously.

"Uuhhhhhhh... because I _want_ to?" Chazo replied cheekily, smirking.

"C'mon, Usopp. It's free food! What could go wrong?" Luffy whined.

"Are you sure you have enough money?" Usopp asked.

"Yep," he said plainly. "I just plundered a couple of ships down at the harbor to get my living money, but I found enough for a while, so I think I can treat you to lunch. Not your ship, though. Come on," he explained, turning and gesturing for them to follow him.

Usopp and Chopper just stared at each other for a second before Luffy smiled and ran after Chazo, the others following him.

...

"Man, not one decent shop around here!" Nami complained. She was walking along the opposite edge of the square with Robin and Sanji, who was carrying all of Nami's paper on his back.

"It's okay, my love! You still have me!" Sanji exclaimed, his overall swooning demeanor being a complete flip from his silent "bodyguard" routine.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Sanji-kun," she deadpanned.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked subserviently and happily. When she asked him to get her some water, he turned to Robin, who accepted his offer by asking for a snack.

"Okay!" he smiled, running off into the crowd with the paper still on his back, pushing people out of the way.

Nami sighed. "Finally, it's quiet!" she exhaled.

"And just in time, too. Look over there," Robin added, pointing to a nearby shop. It was a clothes shop. Apparently, they even had their own bouncer at the door, who was knocking back all the guys away from the door and letting the couple of ladies that came by pass into the shop. "It appears to be a ladies' only shop. How convenient!" she smiled, internally wondering why such a shop existed.

"Finally!" Nami exclaimed. Grabbing Robin's arm, she led her through the crowd to the door, where the bouncer indeed let them pass while punching a couple of shady characters when they tried to enter the shop. Instantly, Nami was amazed. The room they found themselves in seemed only to be a lobby, where, ironically enough, the only occupant was a tall man working behind the small desk. Even so, the gold lining on the walls was ornately designed and the desk was intricately carved. Going to the desk, the tall man shifted his gaze to look at them and smiled.

'Hmm. I wonder why he's working at a place like this,' Robin thought offhandedly.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Enjoy the shop. It's downstairs," he greeted, pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but what is a man doing in a 'ladies-only' shop?" Nami asked.

"Well, the store owners are downstairs. I don't really know how to answer that, so maybe you should ask them," the man said.

The two went down the stairs and into the shop, which was totally massive. It was divided into carpeted sections and had smooth wooden racks and pegs in the middle of each section, while shelves lined the edges (A/N: For a real-life reference, it looks kind of like the clothing sections at Target, but with wooden racks instead of metal and plastic). It seemed to be tailored more to pirate ladies, considering there were only a few girls in the shop, and all but one had a jolly roger tattooed on their arm (not to mention that most of the clothes were like what they were currently wearing). Nami and Robin stood there for a few seconds before smiling at each other and walking to a nearby rack to check out clothes. While they were looking, they met the lady without an arm tattoo.

"Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked.

"I don't know. Where were you looking?" Nami replied.

"Hmmm... Wait, aren't you the ladies with the Straw Hat pirates?" the lady wondered.

"Yes, we are. Why?" Nami answered back.

"I was looking for the Straw Hats. I had a question I hoped your captain could answer," she explained.

Robin just stared with an inquiring gaze _._

"Could I join you two so I could find him and ask?" she requested.

"Hmmm... I don't know," Nami said skeptically, "what's your name?"

"I'm Mai. Nice to meet you!" Mai smiled, perking up instantly. She looked the two of them up and down and smiled even wider. "You two are so cool! And you look even cooler in person!" she responded cheerfully.

"I see even we have fans," Robin smirked.

Nami eyed their fangirl with _yeah, right_ practically written all over her face. She had green eyes, brown hair, a blue t-shirt, short shorts, plain shoes, and a big bag on her shoulder. She seemed to be really cheerful, almost to the point of looking like a little kid. Of course, her good-sized bust gave away that she wasn't really a little kid, despite her short height; more like a little teenager. (A/N: Sorry for being stupid when it comes to clothes)

"Hey, that bag looks pretty heavy. What's in there?" Robin asked.

'Why is she being so carefree? I would have thought Robin would've been cautious in case something was up...' Nami wondered.

"Oh, don't worry, Robin-senpai. If you hold it, you can actually see it's quite light," Mai explained, handing the bag to Robin, who weighed it in her hand, trying hard and barely failing at hiding her surprise at how the huge bag seemed to weigh nothing. Robin handed the bag back to its owner, and Nami pulled her aside.

"Sorry, Mai, I needed to ask Robin something," she explained.

"Okay, Nami-senpai. I'll just wait here!" Mai said cheerfully. Setting her bag down, she sprawled on the ground.

"Robin, aren't you suspicious of her at all? Should we even let her come along?" Nami whispered once they were on the other side of one of the racks, out of Mai's earshot.

"Miss Navigator, I am suspicious of her. However, I'm willing to believe you are just being paranoid. We only just met her, not five minutes ago. If she had any sort of premeditated plan for us, she likely would've been less surprised to see us here of all places. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't want us talking in secret like this, and look at her now..." Robin and Nami peeked around the rack to see Mai asleep sprawled on the carpet. They both sweatdropped.

"Eehh... why is she asleep? Isn't that usually rude?" Nami asked rhetorically.

"We're pirates. Being well-mannered isn't the first item on our daily agenda. I guess she was tired. Either way, let's take her with us back to the ship," Robin responded.

"But Robin..." Nami sighed, "Yeah, I guess it should be fine. After all, our crew is ridiculously strong. I'm sure they can defend themselves if she tries anything." With that, Robin walked over to Mai's sleeping form and shook her awake before voicing their decision.

"Really? Thank you, Robin-senpai!" she cheered, hugging Robin tightly.

"Well, you woke up quickly," Nami commented, grinning at her. "Come on, let's finish shopping,"

"Okay!" Mai said cheerfully, getting up and grabbing her bag.

For the next few hours, the three of them tried on outfits until they managed to find enough outfits that they liked where they each held a stack of folded shirts and pants or an armful of hangers of clothes. They walked to the cashier and put down the clothes. Nami started her bargaining routine.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'm not allowed to charge less than 80% of the original price. Store rules." the cashier commented.

"Still, don't you think 8,000,000 beris worth of clothes is a bit much?" Nami calmly asked, smirking cheekily.

"Well, I'm not paying for all these clothes, so I don't really think so. Perhaps you wanna leave some of them here?" the cashier responded, mirroring Nami.

Nami looked like she was about to give up.

'How rare an occasion it is where Nami fails to bargain the price down to at least half...' Robin noted.

"Hey, Nami," Mai said, tapping her shoulder to get her attention, "why don't I pay for the clothes?" she offered.

"Really? You have 8,000,000 beris in cash right now?" the cashier asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Mai responded back blankly, reaching into her bag and taking out a large stack of cash.

The cashier just stood there astonished before slowly reaching out to take the stack of money. Once she had it in her hand, counted it all and found that there was even a sizable tip mixed in, and asked, "Where did you get all this money?"

Mai didn't respond verbally, but contented with simply smiling before taking the clothes and heading towards the stairs, Nami and Robin following her, the cashier staring at them in shock.

'Well, that was a pleasant surprise...' The cashier smiled.

...

In another alleyway, a pink haired lady was running between the buildings, a concerned look on her face. She was incredibly lost in thought.

'I have to get there and warn them... fast!' was running through her head every fifteen seconds. She managed to dodge all the people, buildings, and other objects she ran into, with the exception of one. However, she was so lost in thought, she only shouted, "Sorry!" while she kept running. Sanji could only look on as she ran away after knocking him over. For a second, there weren't any perverse thoughts wandering through his head (like there usually are). Only for a second though.

...

Later, Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Chazo came out of a restaurant, Luffy smiling like a maniac, laughing and patting his distended stomach.

"Come again!" their waitress shouted, clutching the tip in her hand.

"Of course!" Chazo replied, facing and waving back at her, while she only smiled.

'Heh, too easy,' she thought.

"Man, I ate a lot! Thanks for the food, old man!" he said bluntly, smiling.

"Luffy, he's not an old man!" Usopp whispered loudly.

"Don't call him old man!" Chopper whispered in his other ear.

"What? Why not?" Luffy whispered to them.

"We just told you!" Usopp whispered loudly.

"Well, that's not my fault!" Luffy said indignantly, maintaining a quiet tone.

By now, Chazo was staring at them while walking along. He just watched them argue until a smile appeared on his face and he chuckled. This got the boys' attention and they stopped arguing and looked at him.

"What? What's so funny?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm?" Chazo asked, ending his chuckling, "Oh, no, it's nothing. You just remind me of my sisters. They used to fight like this all the time when we were little. They haven't grown out of it even now, and sometimes I can still hear ringing in my ears from how loud they would yell. Then I decided to head out to sea, to find you Straw Hats, and I haven't seen most of them since." He ended his story with another chuckle.

"Yeah, why _were_ you looking for us, anyway?" Usopp asked.

Chazo started explaining, "Oh, me and my friends wanted to talk to you about that together, but we split up so we could look for you. One of us is at the dock. He probably already found your ship, knowing him. The other is in one of the two other squares. We were going to meet at the dock, at your ship, tonight."

"Oh," Usopp said, apparently relieved that nothing would happen yet.

"I see the port!" Chopper exclaimed.

They had gotten out to a cliff that had a clear view of the port and a guard rail.

"Ah, there it is," Luffy noted, before narrowing his eyes, "but they're all running away..."

"What?" Usopp asked, looking to where Luffy was looking.

"See? Over there," Luffy pointed Usopp and Chopper in the direction of the entrance to the port. People were screaming and running from a dust cloud. Usopp could see a person that was apparently taking buildings down left and right with only punches.

"What's happening?" Chopper wondered.

Chazo was now not as composed as before. His eye showed anger and his fists clenched. His eye was a different color from before. Luffy looked back and saw his expression and asked what was wrong.

"I need to get over there. I'll meet you guys at the port!" he said with much urgency before jumping into the water. The guys didn't even have time to react before he landed on the water and didn't fall through. He just kept running towards the docks on the surface of the water. They watched with awe at how he ran on the surface of the ocean towards the dock. They got even more surprised when he started skating rather than running, making him go faster.

Finally, one of them had the common sense to start moving. "Come on, guys! Let's go the long way!" was Luffy's command.

"Right," the other two said slowly, taking a couple seconds to take in the view.

...

"Geez, what's with this guy? He's just destroying stuff left for no apparent reason! He's suuuupeeeeeeeeeeer crazy." Zoro had just gotten up from a(nother) nap to the sound of falling debris and fearful screams. He had walked to the side of the Sunny and joined Franky in spectating this madness. "Oh, Zoro, you're up," Franky added to his earlier comment.

"What's with all this racket? Why are people screaming?" Zoro asked.

"There's a madman over there destroying stuff. He just randomly started punching walls while you were napping and..." They turned their heads and watched as he destroyed another wall, which caused it to crash down on the wooden dock, taking out a lot of it and putting it in the sea. "...Well, that happened. Only a lot more."

Brook came out from hiding behind the mast, and was not very settled. He was shivering and his already very pale complexion paled even further (even though it can't, because he doesn't have skin, yohohoho. There, I made the joke for him) "He's scary!" was his first comment.

"That idiot! Doesn't he know there are some people trying to sleep here?" Zoro complained.

"It's broad daylight, Zoro. I'm fairly sure it's just you," Franky commented nervously.

Zoro grabbed his swords. "Wait, you're going to fight him, Zoro-san?" Brook was still a little shaky after asking that.

"He ruined my nap. I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind," Zoro replied, not even turning to face him, just looking over his shoulder.

"You may be too late, by the looks of it," Franky said.

"What?" When Zoro turned to ask why, Franky simply pointed towards the port entrance, where the destruction had been replaced by the electric tension of a fight, unable to hear the words being spoken due to the background noise. Zoro watched as a certain spiky blond man was going toe to toe with the psycho, audible from such a distance. He could feel the power of their punches as they were each landed or countered. He watched when they eventually blew each other back, panting and bruised. The blonde guy suddenly jerked his head up, and the other followed his gaze to a new character, an orange haired man in a suit of armor and a cloak. The blond and orange-haired men nodded, and the blonde man leapt back a great distance in one leap, while the orange haired man leapt in with equal speed. Zoro and Franky were interested now, not noticing Brook come up behind them. He just stood there until the orange-haired man ran at the attacker, the attacker doing the same. Suddenly, another guy who looked exactly like him popped up next to him and then disappeared after a couple seconds, the most notable change being the light blue orb in hand. The other guy simply smiled arrogantly as if he'd already won, not even charging anymore. Suddenly, the orange-hair guy disappeared and reappeared behind the jerkface, shoving the blue ball into his back.

'Wow... I didn't even see him move!' Zoro was surprised by his speed.

What surprised all witnesses present was when the man was sent spiraling over the dock towards the ship, screaming. Zoro suddenly 'woke up' and took out his Wado Ichimonji, his favorite sword (although he may like his black sword Shuusui better) and swung down, sending the guy into the ocean next to the ship. Looking back at the little arena (it was a crater where a fight took place. May as well call it that), the orange haired guy clapped his hands together as if he was clapping dust off of his hands, followed by high-fiving the blonde guy. Then a pink-haired lady ran to the scene, apparently talking to the two of them before apparently sighing with relief and yelling at the blond guy, slapping him.

"What the heck is going on?" Zoro asked rhetorically.

"Well, my guess is that that guy with the orange hair beat up some madman who-"

"I wasn't asking you!" he yelled (comically, like in the anime/manga).

"Hey, I think they were looking for us," Franky noted.

"Huh? Why?" Zoro asked, caught off guard.

"Because they're running over here right now," Franky replied.

"What?" Zoro asked, checking the dock to see indeed that it was indeed as he said.

Before Franky could reply, they heard the orange haired guy calling to them. "Hey, you guys must be some of the Straw Hats! We've been looking for you!"

::::::::::::::::::::

Done with the first chapter. Whaddaya think? Is it good for my first attempt at mystery? Or do I suck terribly? Either way, feel free to tell me. Okay, now for the serious stuff. First off, if you're wondering why the phrase 'Arc I' was in the title, it's because this will be somewhat connected with other stories I'm gonna post later. As you may have already guessed anyway by the crossover status. And, by the way, when I say 'somewhat', I mean that there will be one certain presence involved in all of them, which will connect them later. Also, you can ask which other series I plan to make a story about, but I will say right now that I write at my own pace, so I might not be fast at updating. That combined with the fact that I don't have much time available during the week to write, and you have a slow pace. Sorry in advance. Later. Don't forget to rate and review!


End file.
